Client Is The King
by yoxvn
Summary: Nagisa is an assassin. One day, he received a request to assassinate a red haired boy. But, unexpectedly the boy was Nagisa's first love/IN ASSASSINS'S WORLD, FEELINGS ARE NOT REQUIRED/"What should i do?"/"I love you. See you."/ OOC, Messy, horrible, amateur, Karugisa / Karma x Nagisa, BL, Tragedy, Characters death [HAPPY ENDING] [USED TO BE OOXORA-X]


For an assassin like Nagisa Shiota, the client is like a king. Nagisa will do whatever is ordered by the client, for example, kill someone or torturing someone.

For an assassin, the feeling is not required. However, for Nagisa feeling is a very important property held as human beings.

What happens if the feeling makes him ignore king's command?

* * *

**CLIENT IS THE KING**

**Assassination Classroom is owned Matsui Yuusei**

**Warn: OOC, KaruNagi / Karma x Nagisa, BL, Tragedy, Character death.**

* * *

That night was a very cold night. The wind passed the blue haired boy. His hands quickly pressing the mouse button. He saw an email that just came in.

「Kill the red-haired boy who is in prison Keymanth hotel at 8 o'clock this evening. Payment: $ 250,000 」

"Tch. Why is the red-haired young man's identity is not listed? Well, I'm going to accept this request." Nagisa said as he typed his reply.

「I accepted your request. Prepare the payment tomorrow morning at the usual place 」

Then, Nagisa immediately closed his laptop and started getting ready. He was wearing a jacket that contains a variety of sharp knives.

Nagisa looked at the clock that still show at 7 pm.

"Well, there's still time 1 hour to get ready. Why at times like this I actually remember Karma-kun?" Nagisa talking to himself.

Karma Akabane is a red-haired boy who was a classmate in grade 8-E. This boy is Nagisa's first love. However, after their graduation ceremony Karma disappeared and was never found.

"Ah, perhaps because his hair is the same color as my target this time." He replied. However, the actual inside his heart he felt an uneasy feeling. When the clock showed 7:30, Nagisa immediately left the apartment and headed to where the target is located.

* * *

Hotel Keymanth not a regular hotel. The hotel is a special hotel of the Assassins and murderers who were resting before or after taking the client's request. Therefore, Nagisa felt something strange in the client request. Is his target also an assassin? Regardless of the bad feeling he went into the hotel. There he was immediately met with the receptionist.

"Is there anything I can help?" The receptionist said.

"Underground prison. Request." Nagisa replied. The receptionist seemed to understand Nagisa's words. He immediately handed over the keys to Nagisa. After thanking the receptionist was, Nagisa went down to the dungeon.

When he got to the room in question, he opened the prison doors with the key given by the previous receptionist.

However, he did not expect what he would see there.

* * *

A red-haired boy who is very familiar to him sitting in a corner of the room with his hands in handcuffs to the top. Karma Akabane. The figure he had been searching for months, finally found although the way that he did not expect.

"K-Karma-kun?" Nagisa called.

The young man immediately opened his eyes. "Nagisa-kun? What are you doing here?"

Nagisa was silent. He looked at the knife in his hand. He was asking himself, 'What shall I do?'

Karma seems to be aware of the existence of a knife in Nagisa's hand. "Nagisa-kun, are you here to kill me?"

Nagisa just nodded weakly. His vision blurred by tears.

"Come on Nagisa-kun, do not be sad. I know, in the world of assassins client is king. You have to do it. It may be hard to kill me with the knife. So take it. Kill me with this." Then Karma kicking a revolver to the direction of Nagisa.

They stared at each other for a long time. Karma can see that Nagisa would doubt his decision to kill him.

* * *

After a while, Nagisa went out of the room while running with a face full of confidence as if he had made a very important decision. Karma think Nagisa is not strong enough to kill him. But, the sound of Nagisa's boots come back again. This time he brought another pair of keys in his hand.

Karma eyes widened, it is key to the handcuffs. "What are you doing ?! Nagisa" He shouted.

"It is my request to the king." Nagisa said.

"I just wanted to hold you for the last time. Can i?" Nagisa asked Karma.

Karma surprised but still smiling, "Of course. I love you."

"I love you. See you." Nagisa said.

"See you, too." Karma terminate their hug with a kiss on the lips Nagisa.

"I am sorry." Nagisa whispered to Karma.

After that Nagisa take a little distance away from the Karma. He held the revolver.

"Karma-kun, can you close your eyes?" Nagisa begged him.

"Okay." Karma also closed his eyes.

DOR.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

"What happened?" Karma asked him when he does not feel any pain at all. So he opened his eyes and saw that Nagisa has shot himself.

**"NAGISA! NAGISA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!"** Karma shouted as he ran over to Nagisa.

"Fo-f-forgive me, K-Karma-kun. I-it seem i-i am still a-an w-weak assa-ssin." Nagisa said in Karma's arms.

"Why are you doing this, stupid?" Karma asked while holding his tears.

"Because it's better to hurt myself than to see my loved one hurt by my hand." Nagisa replied.

"You're a fool. But that's why I love you. I'll join you soon. We're leaving together, ne?" Karma smile to Nagisa.

"Thank you, Karma-kun." Nagisa said as he breathed his last breath with a smile on his face.

"Wait for me, Nagisa." Karma said as he kissed Nagisa and immediately pull the trigger revolver toward his temples.

* * *

"Karma-kun, let's go." Nagisa held out his hand to Karma who was sleeping in the grass.

"Ah, we've already arrived? Well let's go." Karma Nagisa tightly holding hands and they go with a happy face until they figure slowly fades and disappears. But before disappearing, Karma turn round and whispered.

"Even death itself was not going to separate our love."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Uwaah! Gomenne Minna-chan! Renkou just had to write this idea or i will forget this again :( **

**And sorry i had to borrow my cousin's account to write this horrible, messy, and amateur fanfic. SO SORRY GUYS!**


End file.
